Royal Offer
by Nature9000
Summary: Bound by the desire to please her father, Trina is at his whim when he tells her to fly to Yerba with Tori and her friends. The group finds themselves in prison after assaulting the country's leader, then attempting to escape. Their prison and negotiations for release are not her own. She is startled when the Chancellor offers her a key to remove the shackles binding her heart.
1. Hell of a Vacation

A Royal Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine that does not watch the show. Said friend said I should write this and assisted in the formation, until the unrealism of the episode made her leave laughing and cursing. Haha, I would agree. Enjoy the oneshot, which takes place in the episode "Locked Up"

* * *

-SALVATION COMES FROM STRANGE PLACES-

"How the hell did I get roped into this?" Trina mumbled to herself while sitting in the office of Yerba's Chancellor. Her arms were locked against her chest as she sat in a chair against the wall. She crossed her legs and pulled the corner of her lip back into a mild scowl while glancing off to the side.

Currently Tori and her friends were attempting to plead a case to the Chancellor of this foreign country for the second time. The first time, Tori had been accused of assaulting the Chancellor. The second time was due to Mr. Sikowitz's plan of escaping the prison. They'd been caught just before attempting to cross the border, which failed to surprise Trina.

Not only was Trina annoyed that her parents forced her to come along, but even Tori didn't want her along. Tori and her friends needed an adult chaperone, and Tori had been so desperate in not bringing her that she begged Mr. Sikowitz, who of course came, but David and Holly still forced Tori to take Trina along.

"You got roped because your parents didn't want you staying home," Cat whispered from nearby. Her stomach tightened and her eyes darted to the bumbling red head. She curled up her upper lip and released a guttural growl, causing Cat to back off.

She overheard her father while waiting on the steps, the words that left his lips were glued to her brain like a fly in a trap. _"You don't even have to bring her back!"_ His voice sparked a mist in her eyes and a tightness in her chest. How was it that no matter how hard she tried, she could never get her father to value her as a daughter?

_"I may not be perfect like Tori, but fuck, I'm good at some things. Tori can't do karate, can she? She's not an athlete. Hell, she'd worry about breaking a nail if she tried to catch a damn ball!"_

She leaned back slowly in her chair, turning her eyes to the others and twisting her lips into a scowl. _"Who was it that played 'catch the ball' with Dad growing up? Who was it that got dad grab his old baseball bat from the attic? What the hell changed when Tori went to that shit school?"_

Desperation was like a thief in the night, stealing her happiness and forcing her to act out to get her father's love again. After all these years, however, her patience was running dry and her concern was beginning to evaporate. Even Tori seemed to acknowledge that their parents had changed, but the girl was far too focused on her friends to really side with Trina against their parents.

The first time it had only been Tori that was arrested, but when Trina and the others came to plead her case, Robbie decided to play with the Chancellor's pet octopus. When he killed it, the man grew immensely agitated and ordered the rest of them thrown into prison along with Tori.

Behind the slack-jawed, well-built Chancellor was an eight year old girl with light brown hair and a thin build. Trina met her at the hotel they stayed at before the drama started, but it was only brief.

The girl made eye contact with her and her lips curved up as she waved. The gesture filled Trina with some warmth, comforting her and relieving her mind of the issues weighing her down. Ignoring her sister's incessant pleading with the Chancellor, Trina closed her eyes and thought back to the last peaceful moment she had during this entire trip, and perhaps the only bit of companionship she felt.

_Seated outside the hotel's auditorium, Trina kicked a nearby pebble on the ground. Likely it had been tracked in from the dirt outside. Tori was busy singing for the Chancellor and Trina didn't feel like listening to little miss perfect._

_ "What are you doing?" Trina's body tensed at the voice of a young girl. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw the child's head and shoulder poking out from the auditorium door. Her shimmering blue eyes questioned her, and her lips were pursed into a tiny circle. "Aren't you the singer's sister?"_

_ "Singer? Yep, that's me." She threw her hand up and looked away with a scoff and an eye roll. "The untalented, ugly and stupid sister."_

_ "You don't look ugly." Trina laughed once and shrugged as the girl walked out and sat beside her. "You don't want to listen to your sister? Don't you like her?"_

_ "It's not that I don't like her." She looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot to it." She didn't want to spill her life story to a child, much less someone she never met before. "What about you? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"_

_ "Daddy's the Chancellor. He pays more attention to the guards than me, so I can do whatever and he thinks I'm right next to him." Trina's heart sank and she turned her head away. She knew more than she cared to about fathers in position of power and how much they cared about their kids._

_ "Must be great having a dad so powerful."_

_ "I guess. It gets lonely sometimes." The girl shrugged and pulled her legs to her chest. When Trina turned her attention back to the girl, she noticed a bright scar on her knee. Her eyebrows curled inwards and a wrinkle formed between them. _

_ "What's that on your knee?" The girl turned her head down and frowned at the scar._

_ "A scar from falling out of a tree. I broke my leg and hit a large rock. Dad doesn't let me play outside anymore, he says my bones are too brittle." _

_ "That's too bad." This kid could use a bit of exercise if that were the case. "What do you do for fun if you don't go outside?"_

_ "Play with my dolls. What about you? Does your daddy let you play outside?"_

_ "I suppose." She swept her hair over her shoulder and straightened her back with a heavy sigh. "The last good thing he did for me was send me into martial arts class when I was younger." The words came out in a mutter, but the girl looked up at her as though she heard them._

_ "Martial arts?"_

_ "Yes. Like Karate, or Tae Kwon Do, even Krav Maga." _

_ "I don't know any martial arts." The girl stood up, using Trina's shoulder as leverage. Trina noted the child's trembling limbs and was filled with concern. It looked as though she was so sheltered that her muscle mass was low. At her age, she ought to be running around and enjoying her childhood, not trapped in some palace playing with dolls all day. "Could you show me?"_

_ "Well, I don't know." She glanced back at the doors and pressed her lips together. Tori's voice could be heard from inside. When she moved back to the child, the girl was gazing at her with curious eyes. "What's your name?"_

_ "Rayna."_

_ "Well then, Rayna." Trina rose to her feet and dusted off her pants. "I'd be glad to show you some moves." She wanted to make sure the girl didn't try to imitate her from the get go, but it would be nice to teach her some karate. Rayna was incredibly frail looking, and her pale complexion implied that she was sickly as well. "Just try not to imitate me, I'm going to show you what my Sensei back home calls the Dragon formation."_

_ "Sensei?"_

_ "That means teacher. It's common at martial arts schools." Rayna smiled gently and took a seat on the steps. As she walked a few feet away and turned to face the child, she began to hear the sounds of an uproar coming from the auditorium. Her eyes widened as the doors swung open. Trina dashed forward and pulled the girl to the side as several soldiers drug Tori from the place. "Okay Rayna, we're going to need a rain check on that."_

The memory left her as the sound of Tori's voice reentered her head, forcing her to remember where she was. "Just call my father up," Tori begged, "He's a high rank in Los Angeles-a Deputy Chief."

"I will call this man," replied the hesitant Chancellor Zev. "But escape is forbidden."

"But you can't just keep us, can you?"

"Bah." Zev signaled his men to dial the number that had been provided by Tori earlier. The phone was put on speaker and Trina listened as the dull ring filled the air. When her father's voice answered, her breath caught in her throat, strangling her. "Are you David Vega. I am Chancellor Zev."

"Yes, I was called by their teacher recently. Why was I not informed Tori was being held in your prison?" Trina rolled her eyes at the omission from her father. She wanted to understand why this man only acknowledged that Tori had been stuck and not her. "I would like to negotiate my daughter's release if possible, sir."

"Does he not even remember that I'm here?" She muttered. Tori glanced over her shoulder and shushed her. In response, Trina flashed a false smile and uncrossed her legs.

"Your daughters and friends were caught attempting to escape."

"What were they sentenced for?"

"My eye." The man pointed to his eye and frowned. "I need surgery on my eye."

"I will pay for that if need be. Hell, keep my other daughter if you wish." David chuckled jokingly but Trina's heart was crushed by the blow. Her jaw fell and her hand moved up to her chest as Tori looked back at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Maybe let her work for you if need be, she's eighteen now, she can work and pay off your surgery if you wish. Tori is young, she doesn't know better."

Zev's jowls sunk and his eyebrows formed flat lines as he slowly locked his wrists behind his back. "You sir, would ask only one of your daughters to return? You would not negotiate the return of _both_?" The Chancellor's voice grew heavy and laced with aggravation.

"I didn't mean-"

"That sir is a worse crime. I would not allow myself to let my little Rayna to be harmed if I could help her. Are both your children not important to you?"

"On a serious note. I would like to negotiate both of their release."

"Oh no." Trina stood up from the chair and narrowed her eyes at the phone speaker, but not talking loud enough for her father to hear. "It's too late. You want me to stay, fine." She turned to the doors and walked up to the two guards blocking them. "Out of my way, I need some fresh air."

Tori spun around and called out to her. She ignored her little sister and marched out with one of the guards in tow to watch over her.

* * *

I need to separate this into parts, because it is so long. But this oneshot was written in practice as a result of my friend's conversation regarding emotions. Hopefully you enjoy it


	2. Sentenced

A Royal Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine that does not watch the show. Said friend said I should write this and assisted in the formation, until the unrealism of the episode made her leave laughing and cursing. Haha, I would agree. Enjoy the oneshot, which takes place in the episode "Locked Up"

* * *

The next day they were in the prison courtyard once again, David's initial negotiation had failed. The man was going to try and petition his superior, the Chief, to get aid in releasing the group.

Her body still ached from the day before when she practiced her martial arts outside the Chancellor's building. It was a great way to release aggression, but she wound up overworking herself.

"Trina?" Tori stepped behind her, speaking with a meek tone. "You haven't said anything since you got back. You know Daddy didn't mean-"

"Don't you dare." She spat the words out with ferocity and turned her glare onto her flinching sister. "Don't you dare defend him." She flared her nostrils while Tori held onto her gaze. A whimper drifted from the girl's lips and her head started to bow.

"Look Trina, I know you're upset. I'm scared too. We all are, so we just need to stick together. Dad's going to get us out-"

"By 'us', you mean you and your friends of course."

"No!" She raised her head and moved her hand to Trina's shoulder. "You too." Lifted her hand and pushed Tori's arm away.

"Mom and Dad would rather you leave me here, you think I don't know that? According to them, according you and according to your friends, I've got no talent. Nobody's ever going to like or want anything to do with me. I'm not going to get friends. I'm a hideous and ugly person with a fucked up personality. To top it off, you all probably think I'm going to grow up alone and living with twenty cats." Trina's eyes slanted and darted over to Tori's friends, all standing against the fence twenty feet away. "You think I want your sympathy after all this time, Tori?"

"Look Trina, I _know_ I've let them get away with stuff, and I'm sorry. Just-don't hold it against me."

"Oh this isn't about you or your friends, I'm done wasting breath and emotion over you guys."

"Tri-"

"Just leave me alone, Tori." Trina walked away from her sister, waving her hand absently as a parting gesture. "Leave me alone, and go back to dreaming about sugar plums and fairies. Let Dad have his pretty-as-peach, little Miss Perfect princess."

Walking to the other side of the prison yard, Trina held her gut and clenched her teeth as bile swirled about inside with the force of a violent storm. The anger she felt towards her father was at its highest. The pain it brought made her want to die in the fenced in walls that she was in.

What would anyone care? Nobody wanted her around and she'd never amount to anything. "Fuck them." She pressed her back against the fence and slid down, curling her knees to her chest and resting her arm over the tops. Her eyes burned across the yard, staring at Tori and her friends while they spoke amongst themselves. "They deserve more than I do, or so they say. Maybe they're right."

Her head leaned back against the fence and her body shook as a sob escaped her lips and tears slid down the sides of her face. Her heart crumbled as the words of her father chipped away at her and beat against her chest with the force of a powerful punch.

"I hate you, Dad." She stuttered over her words and dropped her head onto her knees, weeping bitterly and ignoring the fire in her throat. "I tried so hard to get you to notice me again, to love me again. I tried _so fucking hard!_" She closed her fingers on her pants and rubbed her nose against her knees. "I fucking hate you!"

She held her breath for a second before letting it escape with another vicious wail. After what felt like an eternity, she lifted her head from her knees and let her legs fall flat on the ground. Numbness spread across her body and her head gently swayed from left to right.

"No more," she mumbled, "I don't have to win your approval anymore." She turned her head to the right and looked down the narrow space between the fence and the cafeteria building. There was more of the prison yard behind the building, but it wasn't often frequented due to the small space. "Maybe I'll go there. Out of sight, out of mind."

Things were going to get busy in the prison yard anyway, Chancellor Zev was supposed to come by and visit the inmates. He was going to give Tori and the group another chance to sing for him, but this time they were to be under strict guard so they wouldn't try to escape again.

Trina grabbed at the wire fence and slowly pulled herself up, straining as she did so. She swept her tears away with her fingers and slowly walked between the narrow space, moving around the back of the building.

When she was almost at the end, she heard some talking and she stopped to listen. They'd gotten their hands on wire cutters from a prison guard and were busy cutting a large hole out of the fence.

Uncertain on what to do, Trina watched them closely. There was only two of them, but they were big and burly men with thick beards. When they finished cutting through the fence, they made their way outside where they were spotted by a passing guard.

Trina's hand flew up to her chest as she watched the men knock the guard unconscious. "We'll be free soon enough, Seff," laughed one of the men. "The Chancellor is here, he will have no choice but to allow us our freedom."

She hurried out of the fence, but made sure to keep quiet so they didn't hear. When the guard's eyes fluttered, she crouched down to make sure he was okay. "The men, where did they go?" The guard sat up and looked at her, blinking several times. "You! What are you doing out of the prison yard?"

"Following them. I promise I'm not trying to escape." She glanced over to the fleeting figures in the distance and furrowed her brow. "I think they're after the Chancellor, they mentioned him."

"Chancellor? No, we must stop them!"

"Is he here already?"

"Yes, he arrived here with his daughter a few moments ago."

"Rayna's with him?" Her heart stopped and terror began to flood her veins. "That girl's so frail, they'd kill her!" At that, she wasted no time rushing in the direction of the criminals. The guard called after her and ran in pursuit.

When she finally caught up with them, they'd stopped just outside the main building where Chancellor Zev would be. Trina hopped into a nearby bush and glanced out to try and see what was going on.

What she saw filled her with a great deal of anxiety. Rayna was standing in front of the two men, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Next to her was one of the guards on the ground, slain. "Well look what we have here, Ivan," Seff laughed. "The Chancellor's daughter." The man scratched his auburn beard and bent forward, wagging his eyebrows. "What are you doing out here little girl, shouldn't you be inside with daddy?"

"D-Daddy wouldn't let me see my friend."

"Friend? Here in prison?" The man's hands moved to his stomach and he ripped out in laughter.

Ivan nudged his partner and smirked at him. "She'd make a great ransom would she not, Seff?" Trina's throat burned with bile and her blood was sparked by a rush of adrenaline and anger.

"Don't you touch her!" She jumped from the bush with the guard behind her. Rayna's eyes widened as the men turned to face her. They laughed at her, motioning and declaring how small she was. Trina curled her lip into a smirk as Ivan slammed his right fist into his palm.

"Maybe we have a little fun with this one, then use the girl to collect a ransom from the Chancellor."

"You boys want to have fun?" Trina slid her right foot forward and bent her knees while keeping her waist and shoulders straight. "Let's have some fun. Rayna, get behind me."

Rayna hurried over and stood beside the guard, watching with wide eyes.

Ivan threw the first punch with his right fist. Trina pushed her left palm forward, catching his fist and pushing it off to her left. The man stumbled back a step, opening himself to her. She let out a fierce yell and delivered a sharp frontal kick to his chest, forcing him back some more.

As he crashed to the ground, Seff charged for her. He spread his arms out wide and tried to grab her in a hold. She dodged to the right and darted past him, then dug her left elbow into the lower portion of his spine. He fell to his knees and howled as he grabbed for his back.

A scraping sound came from nearby and she quickly looked to see Ivan pushing himself to his feet. He let out a hiss and threw his hand up, flinging dirt in her face and causing her to stumble for a moment.

Her right hand flew over her eyes and swept the dirt from her eyelids. The sensation stung and tears shot out as a result.

When she heard Rayna cry out, her eyes shot open. Ivan was rushing for her and reaching out with his left arm. Trina grabbed his wrist and moved behind him, twisting his arm around his back. Ivan glared at her from over his shoulder and Trina locked her gaze with his.

Seff began to charge, so she pushed Ivan into him, causing both men to fall onto the ground. Seff pushed his partner off and jumped up, his eyes were brimming with malice and venom. "You should learn not to interfere, American."

He lifted his right leg to kick, but Trina swayed to the side and brought her hand up from underneath to grab his ankle. She glared at him and cracked her neck to the right. "Maybe if you learn not to threaten frail children that can't defend themselves, I might just consider not interfering." She bent her right arm and brought it down on his knee. Bones snapped under the pressure and Seff cried out in pain as he fell onto the ground. "On second thought. I think I won't consider it."

The man sat up and grabbed his leg, shivering as he looked up to her with fear growing in his gaze. Beside him, Ivan was getting up. The man stumbled to the right, then the left, and shook his head multiple times.

Seeing an opportunity, Trina rushed forward and brought her arms out from her sides. Ivan stopped stumbling and looked at her with widening eyes. As she neared him, she flung her fingers straight out and brought her hands inwards, striking his jugular veins with two knife-hand blows.

The man collapsed onto the ground and Seff reached out for him, "Ivan! Ivan speak to me!"

"He'll be fine, he's only unconscious." The guard rushed over to tend to the criminals. Trina walked over to Rayna and crouched in front of her. "What were you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your dad?"

"I wanted to see you," Rayna replied, "So I was going to go to the fence and look through to see if I could see you. I thought if I stayed outside, it'd be okay." Trina closed her eyes and drew out a heavy sigh. The girl was naïve, but that was understandable for her age. Regardless, she could have gotten herself killed.

When she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Zev and his guards standing at the doorway of the main building. The man was staring at the two criminals and had one hand over his mouth. "What is going on out here?" The man's voice bellowed out as his officials explained what it looked like.

* * *

There will be two more parts, but the last part will be short.


	3. Negotiations

A Royal Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine that does not watch the show. Said friend said I should write this and assisted in the formation, until the unrealism of the episode made her leave laughing and cursing. Haha, I would agree. Enjoy the oneshot, which takes place in the episode "Locked Up"

* * *

Within minutes Trina was pulled into the building and guided into a small office with Zev. Guards had been sent to the hole in the fence that Trina pointed out. The guard that had been with her stayed to explain his version of events as well.

"You." Zev pointed out to Trina and looked down to Rayna, who was firmly grasping his hand. "Saved my daughter's life, and I am thankful." Trina's heart pounded in her chest as she contemplated every possible outcome of this, though she was only picturing negative responses.

"I saw the men escape and overheard them wanting to go after you. Rayna was outside…" She closed her hand and frowned at the young child. The poor girl would most likely grow up afraid of every little thing and with a weakened state if she continued to be sheltered as she was. "If I may speak openly?"

"What is it?"

"You have a very beautiful daughter, but she told me you hardly pay any mind to her. I understand you are busy, and it's not my place to tell you how to parent or anything like that, but I think if you just spent some quality time with her she wouldn't feel so left out." Zev curled a finger over his chin, his cheeks sunk and two folds stretched out on his forehead.

"Rayna did tell me she formed somewhat of a bond with you a while back. She wanted to see your martial arts, even displayed an eagerness to learn it. I am not certain if this is wise, I have so often tried to protect my daughter. Perhaps I have been too hesitant to let her explore?" The man lowered his hand and turned towards Rayna, clearing his throat.

"I can't speak for her, but I can say she does look very unhealthy for her age. She should be exploring the outdoors, exercising, having fun, not locked up in a bubble all the time."

"I see." Zev's chest expanded slowly as he reclined in his seat. "Rayna? Speak up, dear, I want to know how you feel. Do you feel trapped in your room?" Rayna's eyes widened for a moment and her gaze shot over to Trina.

She understood how hard it must be for a child to speak to her father when he always seemed to be so busy, but there were times when it was necessary. Those times where when the child was young, because then the dad might still be capable of hearing.

Trina smiled warmly and Rayna's body relaxed. "I guess so, Daddy." Rayna took a deep breath and bravely looked up at her father. "Sometimes it gets lonely at home, I want friends to play with that are real. My toys aren't fun anymore."

"I've always kept you protected because of your health issues. You have asthma, and can contract illnesses quite easily. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

"You worry about her, and that's good." Trina crossed her arms and closed her eyes, chuckling to herself. "My father never worries about me anymore. Hell, I've been thinking about moving, since I'm eighteen now, but-" She stopped as the others looked up to her. Realizing she was speaking aloud, she shook her head and brought her hand up. "Forget that. It isn't important."

"Your father is a very strange man."

"Trust me, I know." Her heart ached for her father to understand these things, even now without his presence, as it had always been. "Moving on. I think Rayna's health would do much better if you let her experience the things children ought to."

"I appreciate your honesty. Your wills as well, not many people would care to tell a man of my status how they feel about something." Zev deadpanned and looked to his top official, who seemed to shrink on the spot. "I should think you and my son would get along rather well."

"Your son?"

"Mendel. Leads my armies, but that is a discussion for another time." Trina held her breath, taking a moment to consider the man's words. "My point is this, you are a very outspoken woman. Honest as well."

"Sometimes you have to be." Truthfully she learned over time to say what was on her mind, oftentimes without regard. If she wasn't at least honest, who would be? "I appreciate the compliment though."

"Yes, well, my Rayna is quite taken with you. But for now, I have a question." He gently scratched at his stubble and leaned over his desk. "If one were to teach her these things-martial arts and whatnot, how would it affect her health?"

"Well, you mentioned she had asthma? My sister and I both had asthma growing up. It gets easier to handle with exercise. If Rayna were to exercise more, even learn karate, I'm sure it would build up her strength and immune system."

"You see. It is my son that tells me this." He set his hand firmly on the desk and let his shoulders fall. "Like your father it would seem, I am a stubborn old man who will not listen until it is much too late. My men?" Zev extended his hand, sweeping it across the room and motioning to his guards and advisors. "They tell me otherwise, only what they feel I wish to hear. They fear me, but what I want is respect, not fear."

"Everyone is due some respect, sir."

"Yes." He bent his elbows up on his desk and tapped his fingertips together. Trina shifted to the right and folded her forearms across her stomach as the man studied her. The room grew silent, with every guard standing more erect and with their chests puffed out and lips clamped tight.

"I uh…see your eye is fixed?" She winced inwardly, scolding herself for the sudden and inappropriate question. He raised his hand up to his left eye, chuckling softly.

"Of course, it healed over time. I thought your sister's shoe put it out-but the doctors still wish to operate. Mendel may be right, I may be getting far too old for this job."

"Someone's got to do it, right?"

"Yes. I cannot yet retire, and I am always away from the palace. With Mendel leading my armies, I cannot trust just anyone to take care of my Rayna. Servants do not respect, the fear me. I keep my daughter under strict rules, yes, but my servants are afraid as well to let her venture out for fear of their jobs should she be injured." He moved his fingers together and exhaled gently. "Tell me."

"Yes?"

"As a child, I am certain you've gone through injury? You've turned out well."

"I have. A broken arm, a bruise, it's not much to worry about in the long run. Makes you stronger, really."

"Correct." She was beginning to worry about where this was going, and didn't feel like staying in this room much longer. "Hypothetically, if you were watching over my Rayna. What would you do?"

With a chuckle, she swept her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Treat her like a kid her age. She's a kid, not a fragile flower." She closed her eyes, wincing once more as the guards in the room gasped suddenly. After several seconds, Zev motioned for her to continue, much to her surprise. "I'd let her play outside, make sure she didn't get hurt but at least had fun. Probably teach her some of those martial arts skills that she seems fascinated by…teach her to take care of herself with self-defense and all."

"Good. That's good. I want Rayna to be strong, to be healthy. You would make a good mentor, a role model for her." Her eyes widened and she parted her lips, but dared not to speak. "If you wish, I would like for you to teach her these things."

"Teach her-you want me to be her nanny?"

"Yes. Nanny, teacher…" Zev turned his gaze to his daughter and flashed a warm smile. "This 'sensei' thing she mentioned to me the other day." Rayna's eyes grew in admiration and her mouth turned up into a wide grin.

"I-I'm not sure." She stuttered over her words and lowered her arms. There truly wasn't anything for her to go back to, but she couldn't just abandon everything could she?

Rayna moved away from her father and walked over to Trina, then proceeded to pull at her wrist. "Please?" Trina brushed her hair over her ear and peered down at the girl's sweet face.

She knew what there was to go back 'home' to, unappreciative parents who didn't value or support her. People that bullied her and walked all over her. _"My dad said it himself. I should stay here."_ If she opted to remain in this foreign country, working for its leader to teach his daughter some social graces then she would be valued and important to somebody. It wasn't as though she felt her father would put up much of a fight.

Before she could answer, the doors opened up and a handsome young man with a decorated uniform entered the room. Zev stood up and the guards moved quickly at attention. "Mendel," Zev stated, "I see you've returned from Serbia."

Trina's jaw dropped and she began to study Mendel. He had short brown hair and a strong jaw. Mendel was a tall man with broad shoulders and a well-toned appearance. His deep set eyes narrowed upon his father. "Father, I-" Mendel's eyes moved to the corners and his tense body relaxed as his gaze fixated on Trina. "Pardon me for interrupting."

She attempted to speak, but her words only came out as a stutter. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "It's no trouble at all. Serbia?"

"Establishing relations. I was not aware my father already was speaking with somebody."

"Go ahead, he's your father." She was still trying to recover from the prior shock of the Chancellor's question, so it would be better for Mendel to discuss whatever it was he had for the man. "I can wait." She turned her lips up and admired Mendel from behind as he approached his father's desk.

"Mendel, my son, this is Trina. I have asked that she look after Rayna."

Mendel turned his head, making eye contact with Trina. Without words he commanded attention, drawing her in. She felt a push and looked down to see Rayna attempting to nudge her forward.

With a heavy sigh she approached Zev's desk, stepping beside Mendel. Perhaps staying in the country would not be as nerve-wracking as it felt. "I'm still not sure what to make of your offer," Trina answered, "I'd need to talk to my family." She hesitated for the moment and moved her hand up to her forehead, clamping the top portion of her nose with her fingers. "Actually, no. I really wouldn't. They wouldn't even try to fight it, but Tori…"

She removed her hand and straightened her posture. Staying would be best, especially if it meant being able to teach this child to take care of herself and to grow in strength. "I'll accept your offer on one condition." The biggest thing that needed to be done was to ensure that her sister and friends could return home safely. "You let my sister and her friends go home."

Zev opened his mouth and brought his hand to his chin, tracing his lips with his fingers. "Release them? I am not certain. They are criminal."

Mendel turned to her, once more beckoning her attentive gaze. "Your sister? She is Tori Vega, I presume?" Trina nodded once and Mendel motioned to his father with his head. "The prisoner my father put in because of a lost shoe?"

"Yes." The man chuckled once and for the first time since appearing, his mouth curled into a smirk.

"That is what I wished to discuss with my father. In his older age, he has become far more intolerant than he ought to be. Even the slightest offense he punishes too severely." Zev rubbed his forehead as Mendel turned to his father. "I leave to give aid to a foreign country, and come back to find you involved in a trivial issue regarding a girl's untied shoe? What of her friends, is it true you put them in because a boy's clumsiness resulted in the death of your octopus?"

Zev swayed to the right and folded his arms. "Yes son, but at the time I was stricken with grief."

"You've always had a tendency to be irrational and impulsive, father. They've done nothing wrong, as far as I can see from what my officers have told me. They are not a threat to you, or to this country. Releasing them would do no harm."

Now she felt confident in her argument and plea for her sister's release. The way Mendel spoke with such certainty and power, but with respect as well did attract her more to the idea of remaining in the palace. "Chancellor, if you release my sister and her friends, I will be more than happy to work for you as a nanny and teacher to Rayna."

Zev sat back in his seat and folded his hands together, holding them beneath his chin. His gaze moved down to his daughter and his shoulders started to sink.

* * *

A serious decision he must make, the final part is the result of this decision. Done in Tori's perspective.


	4. Conclusion

A Royal Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine that does not watch the show. Said friend said I should write this and assisted in the formation, until the unrealism of the episode made her leave laughing and cursing. Haha, I would agree. Enjoy the oneshot, which takes place in the episode "Locked Up"

* * *

Hours later Tori and her friends had been guided to the airport by the country's guard. Tori was frantically texting her sister, curious to where she was. "Tori, we have to board!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm waiting on Trina. She's got to be around somewhere." She knew her sister had to have had some plan to get them out, however she negotiated. In Trina's last text message she told her she told the Chancellor she'd stay and help the guy's kid so they could be free. "She had to have lied to the guy. She'll be here."

Jade grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her towards the terminal. Tori struggled to pull away, but Beck started to nudge her from behind while Andre motioned for them. Her eyes widened as a startled scream of frustration was caught in her throat.

"Why won't you guys wait for her?"

"We just want to get the hell out of this country," Robbie answered firmly. "If your sister's late, she'll get on another plane." Tori's chest throbbed as her teeth clenched. The visual of Trina across the prison yard was frozen on her brain. She had wanted to go comfort her, but Trina sounded furious when she told her to leave her alone.

"I'm worried about her."

"She'll be fine!" Jade spat. "Let's just go before the plane takes off." Tori whined for a moment before giving in to her friends once again. Before leaving through the terminal, she sent one last message to Trina, telling her of her friends' impatience and her desire to wait for her.

After following her friends onto the plane and taking their seats, the stewardess announced to all passengers that they were taking off. Tori's heart sank as tears began to well up in her eyes. "This is somehow dad's fault, I just know it." Trina hadn't been herself since they were in the office, since their dad so jokingly told the Chancellor he could keep Trina. "He's always ignored us." It never crossed her mind that the reason Trina acted the way she had was to get their father to notice her again, but her own ignorance could have driven Trina to the brink of depression just as easily as their parents' incompetence.

Gazing out the window, she watched as the airport slowly began to depart. Guilt struck her as she scanned the ground for any sign of her sister. Her nose scrunched when she saw the Chancellor and his men standing outside the airport. He was exiting a long vehicle, and was followed by a young child and a handsome looking military man.

Her breathing stalled when she saw Trina exiting with them, her phone in hand. Tori pressed her palm against the window and stared down at her sister with a widening gaze. Trina was wearing what appeared to be a royal dress. It purple with gems shimmering on a V-neck collar, and a lacy cut that swept around her knees. Around her waist was a golden belt.

"Hey Vega, your sister looks like she was serious," Jade called out from behind. Tori's heart broke and she shook her head, refusing to believe Trina's plan to sweet talk the Chancellor into her staying for her sister's release was done in complete seriousness.

Her phone vibrated in her lap and she quickly grabbed it, noting a new text message from her sister. _"Tori, we got stopped on the road and had to take a detour. We're too late, the driver just informed us the plane's already taking off. I'm sorry, I wanted to get to the airport to say goodbye. I was serious, I am not going back with you guys. The Chancellor offered me an opportunity and I accepted, at least I'll have some value here. You can tell Dad he can have his favorite daughter to himself and be done with his annoying daughter. I love you, Tori, please arrive to America safely. I know you'll miss me, or so I can hope. Keep in touch, alright?"_

Tori's heartbeat stopped and her chest tightened from a mixture of pain and shock. "N-No." Water formed in her eyelids and a cold chill ran down her spine. Andre, who was sitting beside her, leaned into her.

"What's the matter, Tori?"

Before he could see the text, Tori quickly turned off the screen on her phone and pushed it into her purse. She tried to speak, but her words came only in shudders. The final words of Trina's text message were the harshest, only because she knew what Trina's decision to stay would mean.

Involving herself with a royal family meant common people would have a difficult time trying to reach out and communicate with them. Even if Trina was only a nanny, it would be difficult as hell for Tori to contact her.

"Trina's not coming back with us." As the realization and despair sank in, a new emotion flooded her veins. Her phone vibrated once more, drawing her eyes down to the screen. When she turned it on, she saw her father's picture beside a text message, asking if they got on the plane safely.

Her hand gripped the phone so tight that her knuckles turned white and veins bulged from the surface. She could feel the inquisitive stares from her friends burning into her, but she didn't care to acknowledge them.

"We're in," she texted back with her fingers moving slowly across the keypad. She told him about Trina's plan, and was appalled that he didn't even think to ask about how she was or if she even got on the plane with them. At first she thought he assumed Trina would be with them, but now she figured it was just ignorance once more.

Her next words to her father would be the last until she got home. She didn't care what consequence they would bear, she was done with this man. "I hate you, Dad. When I'm done with school, I'm leaving for good just like Trina, but I imagine you'll be too ignorant to give a shit." She paused and glared out the corner of her eyes at Andre and Beck, both of whom were looking over her shoulder. They returned to their seats and Tori cracked her neck before typing her last words. "Burn in hell for all I care. Trina's gone, and it's all your fault."

She didn't know if this freedom was best for Trina or not, and it was difficult to be happy for her, but a part of her was grateful. It hurt like hell and she had a powerful urge to vomit from new-found stress and worry. _"I can't believe I can't have the opportunity to talk her out of this." _

In her heart she knew full well that even if she had been given the chance to talk to Trina about making this decision, she wouldn't have been able to convince her not to. Tori and her friends wanted to leave the country as soon as possible because they'd been locked up in prison in a strange land, so California was going to be home to them unlike Trina, whose home had been her prison and David her jailor by way of ignorance. Now the chains that was her hunger for a father's attention had been removed and she could finally grow on her own.

* * *

That's the end of it, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and I hope my mentor and friend enjoyed it as well, haha. We'll see. Do let me know!


End file.
